Tauryu
An Umbra originally created to be a weapon of mass destruction. Believing that he should have a heart, Sha Rijan saved him from self-destructing. Appearance Tauryu has noticably blunt bangs that cover his eyes, and a single braid on his left side. Over his eyes is a talisman, originally placed on him by Sha Rijan, with the purpose to give him a heart. Without the talisman, he would lose control, destroying everything and killing anyone in sight. His talisman was destroyed in an attempt to make him lose control again, so the others would have no choice but to kill him. However, Baileu Ton used the power of her great-grandmother's ring to make a new talisman, that would again, give him a heart and bring him back to his senses. Baileu Ton asked him beforehand if he could see with the talisman over his eyes. Tauryu denied, but then asked her "not to make that face that is so similar to Lady Rijan's", confirming that he can see with the talisman over his eyes. In Cafe Forbidden, Tauryu wears the cafe's uniform, serving as a waiter. On missions, he wears a black & purple uniform with long sleeves, and a round-top hat. Personality Tauryu is extremely loyal, showing signs of unrest if something were to happen to Baileu Ton due to the fact she looked like her Great-Grandmother. Sometimes shows unnecessary concerns like teaching Ton how to be more like her great-grandmother, or how to take care of her appearance since Rijan has more lady-like appearance. Being a creation of mass destruction, his compassion only goes so far. He doesn't seem to care about himself, continuously referring himself to Ton as a "tool", and that he should not be worried for. Ton responds by bandaging a wound on his hand, and later tells Tauryu that he is more like a friend, than a tool. History Before meeting the rest of the members of Cafe Forbidden, he was first seen destroying buildings, setting things on fire, while fighting Sha Rijan. At the end, Sha Rijan managed to overcome this battle by putting a talisman on his forehead. Thus, giving him a heart in process. Powers & Abilities * Immortality - Umbra can't die, which makes him Immortal. * Immune to pain - Being a Jiangshi, he cannot feel pain. * Regeneration - After being stabbed multiple times, the wounds fumed like smoke and healed. * Gunslinger - He can pulls guns from his sleeves. It's unknown how many he has or where he gets them, but he has guns that range from handheld pistols, automatic, heavy minigun, grenades, and a rocket launcher. Relationships * Baileu Ton - He is concerned for her well being, which makes him strict about her appearance. Although that's true, he loves how she is brave just like Sha Rijan. He would also claim that he doesn't need to be worried about since he is a "Tool", but Ton insists that he is her friend, rather than a tool. * Sha Rijan - She is the first human to have treated him like he wasn't a monster. She also gave him a heart. * Vlad - Not much interaction has been shown, but Vlad seems to care that he'd need to have a heart even as a tool. They appear to cooperate well. He does not seem to notice that Vlad and Luke get jealous whenever he respects Ton in his care. * Luke - They appear to work together. He does not seem to notice that Vlad and Luke get jealous whenever he respects Ton in his care. * Wayne - Not much interaction occured between the two, however, in the intro he is shown wiping Wayne's face as he eats. He seems to care for pretty much everyone. Trivia * He also is from China, where Baileu Ton is originally from, but lives in London. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Umbras Category:Jiangshis Category:Vampires